Ipod shuffle
by ChasitiyXNiles
Summary: I've seen other people do this and it looked like fun!
1. Chapter 1

I found the idea to do an Ipod shuffle challenge :} If there is any dabble you'd like me to do a full story on please let me know!

ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muse-Madness

"Niles, this is madness!" CC giggled as Niles tugged her into a dressing room located in the darkest corner of the store.

"You said you wanted to some more adventurous things!" He gave her a soft push in then shut the door behind them.

"I just didn't expect you to be THIS adventurous." Niles closed the space between them and engulfed CC in his arms.

"I am just a wild card." He flashed his boyish grin and kissed her, fully intending for it to be a soft and romantic type of kiss. Unfortunately (or rather fortunately) CC had different plans.

Lucky twice- Lucky

"You'll have a blast! Please, Please come out with us?" CC begged Niles. She really wanted him to met her best (and probably only real) friend, Jeoffry.

"Fine, Fine. If it means so much to you that you'll actually say please, I guess I have to." He sighed and gave in.

"Yay! Okay be at my place around 9. We'll just go to a little dive bar I know of." CC smiled and ran off giddly. Niles on the other hand was less than excited for the evening.

Night work- Scissor Sisters

"CC?" Niles called in to her dark apartment. He attempted to flick the lights on and found that she'd replace the normal bulbs with red ones, effectively giving the room the look of a sleazy. movie hotel room.

"Nice of you to come over." CC's voice was deeper and more sensual than usual as she sat on a bar stool with her legs crossed in a black corset and stockings, a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

DONTTRUSTME-3OH3

CC smirked at herself in the mirror. If this outfit didn't make that damned butlers pants tight then nothing will. She with a stunning flat black halter top dress with black sheer tights on. As opposed to her regular makeup she had smokey eyes with fake lashes and light purple lipstick on. Purple platform heels completed the sexual outfit.

Somewhere-Scissor Sisters

CC sat down in her cadillac. Every single thing he'd said had been correct, she was going to end up old and alone and more than likely in rehab. This weighed on her throughout her entire ride home. He had to wrong!

She had too much in her life go wrong, she can't simply die alone with no one to hold her hand. She parked her car and ran to her apartment, not daring to look a single person in the eye.

Breathe Carolina- J Bigga

Niles looked up from the paper he was reading in the kitchen when CC came downstairs looking adorable in nothing but his old dress shirt and sock.

"Will you come outside with me?" She smiled and began for the door. Thats when Niles saw the cigarettes and lighter in her hand.

"Sure." He sighed and folded his paper up. He couldn't understand why she still smoked, she'd always said it was only to relieve stress. But what's she stressed about?

You're not taken?- Leslie Hall

The moment Niles realized he loved her was the single oddest second in his life. She'd just saved Maxwell and Fran relationship and didn't seem to be absolutely ruined by it. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to be her true love like she was his. And he'd felt this all within a second of time. Later that night when he sat down to really go over how he felt for her the question that kept coming up was How is she not taken?

What I got- Sublime

"CC?" Niles yelled in to her apartment slightly amused that he'd caught her listeming to Sublime.

The music was coming from her bedroom, so thats where he went. He whipped open the door to see a very relaxed looking CC in jeans and a tee shirt taking hits from a bong. And he couldn't help but smile at how normal she looked.

Coolest. Girl. Ever.- JJ Demon

CC glared at Fran sitting on her green sofa. She had not right to be seated on HER sofa! Twenty years she'd been coming and sitting there and that damned woman thinks that just because she's pounding Maxwell that she just come and set her fat ass on the green sofa. What a rightless bitch!

Ain't it fun- Paramore

CC flopped down on her couch. Colin just broke up with her. She knew she should be so torn up about this, in fact she should be glad he dumped her to chase younger tail. Plus he'd hurt in terrible ways. Yet in a way she still loved him and she hated herself for it.

She felt tears bubble to her eyes. He had destroyed a part of her. She could've dealt with the hitting and the verbal abuse but he'd taken it one step too far and did something that'll always haunt her.

Lovers in the backseat- Scissor Sisters

Niles turned over on his side and saw CC was gone, she'd never leave without telling him goodbye. She must of just trotted down to the kitchen for a snack or something. So he wrapped his robe around hisself and went to the kitchen, she wasn't there but saw the back porch light on. Sure enough she was standing out there in his sweatpants and tee shirt with a pack of cigarettes.

"Hey..." He stepped out.

"Did I wake you?" She took a cig out and brought it to her mouth.

"No, you didn't.." They stood in an awkward for a few moments.

"Would you like a cigarette?" She holded the pack out for him.

"What the hell...Sure." He took out a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Hello! I personally really enjoyed writing the first chapter thingy of this so I think when ever I am bored and have enough free time that I am just going to do an ipod shuffle:3 If there is any little drabble you'd like me to try and turn into a story please let me know!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welcome to the ball- Rufus Wainwright

CC smiled at Niles from across the room. It was the Sheffields wedding and they'd both had much too much to drink, so what would it matter if just for tonight they weren't a butler and a rich bitch but simply a male and a female who wanted to dance together? She was the first to approach him and wordlessly lead him to the dancefloor with a silly drunken grin spread across his face.

Still into you- Paramore

Niles slammed a hand down on the counter. They'd been married for less than four months and he'd already gone and messed up! All she wanted was for him to stop working so much and come home from the Sheffields house with enough time to spend with her! And he couldn't even manage that. To make matters worse they'd screamed at each other about it fo longer enough he was certain Fran had heard and would be questioning him over it tomorrow.

He looked out the window, CC was sitting on the low stone wall that went around their property. She should be alone in the rain, he thought.

Miserable at best- Mayday parade

"Come inside, you must be cold." He walked out to where she was sitting in the rain.

"Fuck off, why do you care?" She spat at him, not even granting him a glance.

"Aren't you cold? Its raining quite hard. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Niles stared at her for a few moments but was met with nothing but quietness. He couldn't just leave his wife alone in the cold, so he sat down next to her and waited to for her to decide it was time to go in. Unfortunately for him, CC was just fine with the coolness of the rain. They sat there for so long Niles thought they'd both end up with the flu.

Stay the night- Millionaires

CC ran up the stairs as soon as Fran and Maxwell's backs were turned. Once in Niles' room she found him waiting with a bottle of gin on his dresser.

"Well Well, Butler boy! Whats this doing here?" She smirked and went over to the bottle and took a sip.

" And people say you're a classy woman. Ha. Such a lie." He chuckled at how all her classy seemed to have jumped out the window when she saw there was a cheap bottle of gin in the room.

Kids- MGMT

Pregnant? The bitch of broadway finally got knocked up, CC mused on the cab ride back to her home. She would've laughed at herself had Niles not been next to her, she was almost positive that she'd never have children and if she did it would be the spawn of some rich, dickhead playboy who'd only married because it looked good on paper. Instead she married a butler.

CC discretely snuck a look over at him and in that moment she believed he was the most perfect man to have ever lived.

Stay- Rihanna

"Colion! Let me go!" CC screamed at the top of her lungs. He reached out and grabbed her shirt, effectively ripping off several buttons.

"Remember what I said? About fuckin' that british boss of yours?" He asked calmly.

"I said to never do it, you tramp!" He yelled as she slowly backed into a corner of the kitchen.

" I never slept with him! Please, Colion!" She couldn't help when she began crying. His hand was around her neck in a matter seconds.

Montauk - Rufus Wainwright

His hand was the only thing keeping her up, but know she surely would've collapsed from terror.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." He regained his calm composure and stared her in the eyes.

"I didn't sleep with Maxwell!" CC whispered with great difficulty.

"LIAR!" He Jerked his hand back from her neck and she fell, rubbing her sore neck. Colion walked away for a second.

Let her go- Passenger

"Don't ever lie to me,CC!" He pulled her back up and got a full look at her. The successful Miss Babcock, now in tears with her shirt ripped open and a bruise forming around her neck. Nothing made him happier to than to see how he'd messed her up, yet he felt he could do more. So he pulled his arm back then slammed his hand into CC's face drawing a whimper from her. He did it again.

And again. And again. And again. Till her nose gushed blood and her eye was black.

"MISS BABCOCK!"

Skinny Love- Birdy

CC knew whose voice that was instantly, Colion didn't. Fran stood on the other side of the door with Maxwell and Niles accompanying her, even though they both said there was no point in all of them going to Miss Babcocks.

"Here Frannie. Just let me open the door." Maxwell produced a key for his pocket and unlocked the door just in time to see a rather tense looking Colion standing across they room from CC, who had her back turned so they couldn't see her front.

Sea of love- Cat Power

" Heya! Miss Babcock you forgot your case." Fran Started walking towards CC and Colion tensed up even more. When Fran put her hand on CC's shoulder, instead of batting her off like she normally would, CC just slowly turned and thats when Fran got a look at her. Her nose pouring blood into a kleenex and her eye blackened with bruises covering half her face and neck and her shirt open.

"Miss Babcock! Did he hit ya?"

"HE WHAT?" Niles yelled and stood over to CC while Maxwell stood dumbfounded.

"CC..." Niles turned her around so she'd face him and the sight of her nearly broke his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of my ipod shuffle stories. If you haven't tried doing an Ipod shuffle change I suggest you do, its a great way to try out story ideas before committing to writing and post them.

* * *

Prom Dress- Millionaires

Niles felt a tingling sensation as he stood at the stove stirring the Sheffield dinner, he tried his very best to ignore it and continue his duty. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched very closely. To humor his suspicions he turned around, not expecting to see anyone. By the door CC was standing with a dirty grin on her face and NIles swallowed hard.

He knew that grin. He also knew that that grin ment he was in for one hell of a rough night in bed.

14th street- Rufus Wainwright

"You want to get a cab?" Niles asked his new wife as they left the hospital late at night.

" I really doubt I could ride all the way home without being nauseous." CC replied. She'd said "Home", but whose home did she mean? Surely Niles would want his creature comforts after such an exciting day and she wanted to be in her fluffy bed. Where home was was a question to be answered later, not at this very moment. No. This moment was for relaxing and taking in the night.

"Where's home?" Niles apparently didn't understand that that was a question to be answered at a different time.

1234- Feist

CC woke up the next morning feeling as if she'd been hit over the head with a blunt object. Her drinking last night combined with the fact that she learned that she was expecting was definitely the cause. She felt like she was going to throw up, so as quickly and quietly as she could she got out of bed and raced down the hall to the bathroom. The last thing she's sure Niles wanted to hear the morning after getting married was his wife throwing up.

Bitter tears- Rufus Wainwright

CC laughed in a manic fashion, tilting her arm so the blood would cascade down her fingers and to the counter. Niles was right, she was a mess. A failure. A useless spot on the earth that would die without mourners.

Knocking on her door pulled her away for the thoughts. The sound was heavy and angry, she knew who it'd be.

"Miss Babcock!" Niles could be heard through the door "Open the door please, I'd like to have an actual conversation."

Your song- Elton John

Niles was late getting home. By the time he got up stair to the bedroom CC was already asleep. She was so beautiful, Niles mused turning on the lamp so he could see what he was doing as he got dressed for bed. He didn't deserve her and yet at the same time they were perfect together. CC adjusted positions and ended up laying on her side with one hand on her belly and her other arm exposed. He'd been the one who cause those cut that were fading on her arms.

How could he ever feel okay with himself when there'd always be those scars?

Runaways - The Killers

"If you'll excuse us," CC said helping Niles off the hospital floor " I think we have something to discuss." She ran her tongue over the front of her teeth and snatched Niles by the hand before pulling him out of the room. She located an empty hospital room and shove him inside, locking the door after she enter. They couldn't be interrupted.

"So..." Niles sat down on the stiff bed.

"Do you want it?"

"What?" Niles choked, was she referring to their child?

Do I wanna know- Arctic Monkeys

"I said do you want it." She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Are you angry with me? It's both of our faults, you know." Niles disregarded her question.

"Yes, I realize. I just want to know if you want a child. If not, no big, I can get rid of it. You should have to have a child if you don't want, and lets not forget you've probably had your fair share of child raising. Seeing how you raise the Sheffields." CC sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

Emily- Emmy the great

"Babsy, its as much your choice as mine." He looked over at her, CC sat with her eyes cast down. That wasn't what she wanted to hear, she wanted to make him happy and she knew that whatever she wanted to do he would support her.

"I just want you to make a choice!" She whipped her head up so she could look at him.

" I just don't want to say the wrong thing!" He responded.

" So what? we're both going to sit here and try to make the other happy? Theres a time limit on how many months in I can be before I wont be able to get rid of it!" CC yelled standing up.

Happy ending- Mika

"Honestly, CC, I shouldnt even have an opinion on what you do!" He yelled back. In the next room over Fran hushed everyone because she wanted to hear the little fight going on in the next room.

"I want you to make the decision easier for me! Don't you understand that?" He was now standing face to face with her.

"Do you want to be parents?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders so she couldn't escape him.

" I never wanted to be a parent." She felt tears bubble down her face.

Sweet child o' mine- taken by trees (perfect timing right?)

"But you've changed so many things about me, Niles." CC couldn't look at his face, she pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and ran her fingers through it. He'd change her for the better, he'd made her believe she was important and wanted, he help her to feel like the world as build just for her and her life. He was her hero. He was the love she'd waited her whole life for.

"CC?" He lifted her chin so she looked at him.

" Niles can we go home?" She sounded so tired.

"Have you decided what to do yet?" He followed her to the door as she whipped tears off her face.

"Yes, I have." CC unlocked the door and opened it.

"Well?" He could tell she was just done with today.

"Well, I'd like to go to bed. With you. In our bed." CC laced her hand with his, they both knew what they do about the baby. And Niles knew they were going to be great parents.

* * *

As always let me know if you want me to finish one of the stories.


End file.
